


Inspired

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy





	Inspired

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122079) by [JungleJelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJelly/pseuds/JungleJelly). 



very inspired


End file.
